Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a substrate treating apparatus, and more particularly, relates to a substrate treating apparatus for performing a process while heating a substrate.
In general, a variety of processes such as a photoresist coating process, a developing process, an etching process, and an ashing process may be performed to treat a glass substrate or a wafer in manufacturing a flat panel display or a semiconductor device.
In each process, a wet cleaning process may be performed to remove a variety of contaminants attached to the substrate, and a drying process may be performed to dry a chemical solution remaining on a surface of the substrate or pure water (e.g., deionized water).
Recently, an etching process may be used to selectively remove a silicon nitride film and a silicon oxide film using the chemical solution, which is used at high temperature, such as sulfuric acid or phosphoric acid.
In the substrate treating apparatus using a high-temperature chemical solution, the substrate heating apparatus may be utilized to improve an etch rate.